Si c'était à refaire
by GinnyMarion
Summary: Si Tris n'étais pas morte, comment tout se serait-il passé? Une petite fin de tome 3 réécrite à ma manière... Bonne lecture 3


Divergente: Tome 3 (fin)

CHAPITRE CINQUANTE

- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour voler quelque chose, David.

Je me jette sur le boîtier. Il tire, et la douleur se répand dans tout mon corps. Je ne sais même pas où la balle m'a touchée.

J'entends encore Caleb répéter le code à Matthew. D'une main secouée de tremblements, je tape les chiffres sur le pavé numérique.

David tire une deuxième fois. Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'assaille et ma vision se tache de points noirs, mais j'entends toujours la voix de mon frère. Le bouton vert.

Tellement mal.

Comment est-ce possible, alors que mon corps est si engourdi?

Je chancelle et je plaque ma main sur le pavé numérique tout en m'affalant. Le bouton vert s'allume.

J'entends un bip et le bruit d'un mécanisme qui mouline.

Je m'effondre. Quelque chose de chaud coule dans mon cou et sous ma joue. Rouge. Le sang est d'une drôle de couleur. Foncée.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'entrevois David affaissé dans son fauteuil. Et ma mère arrive derrière lui.

Elle porte les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, du gris des Altruistes, taché de son sang, les bras nus, révélant son tatouage. On voit encore les trous faits par les balles dans sa chemise et, en dessous, le rouge de ses plaies. Mais elles ne saignent plus, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour elles. Elle a noué ses cheveux blonds cendré en chignon, mais quelques mèches folles encadrent son visage d'or.

Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas être vivante; ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si je délire parce que j'ai perdu trop de sang, si le sérum de mort m'embrouille l'esprit, ou si c'est encore autre chose.

Elle s'agenouille à côté de moi et pose une main fraîche sur ma joue.

- Bonjour, Beatrice, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Ça y est, c'est fini? demandé-je, sans savoir si je prononce réellement les mots ou si elle les lit dans mon esprit.

- Oui, me répond-elle, les yeux brillants de larme. Ma fille chérie, tu as été admirable.

- Et les autres?

J'étouffe un sanglot tandis que l'image de Tobias surgit dans ma tête et que je repense à son regard, si sombre et profond, à ses mains, si chaudes et si fortes, la première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face.

- Tobias, Caleb, tous mes amis...?

- Ils prendront soin les uns des autres. Fais-leur confiance.

Je me sens de nouveau tirée par le fil, mais cette fois, je sais que ce n'est pas une force néfaste qui m'entraine vers la mort. Cette fois, je sais que c'est la main de ma mère, qui me prend dans ses bras. Je regarde nos mains liées et puis, je relève la tête. Ce n'est plus le beau et doux visage de ma mère qui me fait face mais celui de Tobias.

- Reste, pour moi, me dit-il.

Il me sourit. Que j'aime quand il fait ça. Mais je suis fatiguée, fatiguée de tout. Le feu qui brûle en moi n'en peut plus et ne demande qu'une chose; pouvoir s'éteindre à jamais et se reposer enfin. Ma mère se trouve juste à côté de nous. Elle me tend une main, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Mais je ne peux pas. Tobias a besoin de moi tout comme j'ai besoin de lui. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de ma mère.

- Je reviendrai. Mais pas maintenant.

Et elle disparait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. C'est ça qui est admirable chez ma mère, elle sait comprendre les choix des autres et n'insiste pas.

Je prend l'autre main de Tobias. Je l'embrasse.

- J'arrive, j'arrive..., lui murmuré-je.

-Tris? Tris?

Christina. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Mais mon esprit, lui, est fort agité.

"Je suis là, je suis là", me dis-je, en espérant qu'elle m'entendra.

Elle s'approche de moi, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

- Oh... Matthew! Vite!

Matthew la rejoint rapidement et pose une main sur mon coeur. Je ne sais pas s'il bat encore ou si seul mon esprit a échappé à tout ça.

- Le coeur bat... Il faut l'enmener à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

- Et lui, on en fait quoi? demande Christina en pointant du doigt David, qui tient toujours son arme à la main mais qui ne dis et ne fait rien. Il n'a pas intérêt.

- Les gardes s'en chargeront. C'est un tueur, un assassin.

Elle hoche la tête. Un groupe de médecins et d'infirmières accourt et porte mon corps sur une civière. Je ne sens même pas leur touché en-dessous de mon cou. Cette partie là de mon corps a été bien trop endomagée. Tout ce que je sens, c'est l'odeur de l'infirmerie lorsque j'y suis amenée.

- Christina, il faudrait prévenir les autres...

- Ça peut bien attendre, je ne vais pas la laisser toute seule pour le moment. Pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas hors de danger!

Matthew soupire. L'entêtement de Christina est quelque chose que je connais bien. C'est aussi une des particularités des Sincères.

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains..., lui murmure-t-il.

Elle finit par accepter et sort de l'infirmerie en grognant.

- Je vais prévenir Tobias...

(Point de vue de Tobias)

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que je suis revenu de Chicago. On m'a dit de rejoindre ma chambre et que l'on viendrait me chercher lorsque l'on ferait le compte et le rapport de nos missions, tous. On toque à ma porte. Peut-être est-ce Matthew ou Cara qui vient me chercher pour me prévenir que c'est l'heure.

J'ouvre, c'est Christina. Elle est en panique et passe devant moi pour aller s'installer sur le bord de mon lit.

- Christina...?

- Assieds-toi. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très délicat. Et comme je suis une native Sincère et que je suis très directe, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins.

Je hoche la tête et m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle prend une grande inspiration et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. C'est effrayant. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi paniquée et effrayée. Sauf peut-être la fois ou Tris lui a annoncé que c'était elle qui avait tué Will.

- Tris... Elle ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout.

Au nom de ma petite amie, je tressaille et retiens mon souffle. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

- Je t'épargne les détails, mais en gros... Elle s'est prise deux balles dans la poitrine et...

Christina n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que déjà je saute de mon lit et sors en courant de la chambre.

Je traverse le couloir en évitant les quelques obstacles que je rencontre sur mon chemin. J'arrive à l'infirmerie du deuxième étage.

Là, je vois Cara et Caleb, main dans la main, pleurant. Elle essaye tant bien que mal de le soutenir, c'était sa soeur. Pourquoi je parle au passé? Elle est vivante. Elle dois l'être.

- Caleb. Où est-elle?

Il me désigne une porte entrouverte dans le fond du couloir. Je ne cours plus. Je marche lentement, très lentement. Devant la porte, je croise un médecin. Il me regarde avec un regard désolé. Je ne le laisse pas m'annoncer le pire. J'avance vers elle.

- Oh mon Dieu, Tris...

Son corps est recouvert d'une couverture blanche. Seule sa tête dépasse. Je pose ma main sur son coeur et je sens sa poitrine se soulever, son coeur battre dans une lutte acharnée pour survivre. Une lutte contre la mort.

(Point de vue de Tris)

Je tressaille intérieurement. Je devine plus que je ne le sens sa main posé sur mon coeur. Il croit que je lutte contre la mort mais en réalité, si mon coeur bat plus vite, c'est pour lui. Les médecins pourraient le lui dire, qu'il n'est aussi agité qu'en sa présence. C'est pour lui que je me bat, pour lui que je veux vivre, survivre. Ce n'est plus, comme le disait si souvent mon père, par instinct de survie. J'ai refusé de rejoindre mes parents pour retourner dans le monde des vivants, à ses côtés. Je ne le regrette en rien. Pourquoi le regretterais-je? Je ne sais pas.

Je dois arrêter de trop penser et plutôt essayer de me battre pour réveiller mon corps. Trouver la force de parler, de bouger, de signaler ma présence. Je dois trouver cette force, force qui pourra lui prouver que je suis forte et que je suis là pour lui. Toujours.

Je prend une plus grande inspiration. J'expire plus fort. Je prend conscience de ma poitrine qui monte et qui descend. J'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration. Maintenant, les jambes ou les bras? Je me vois en train de courir, de donner des coups de coude, de poings. Et puis, je repense à Edward et son oeil crevé. Il faut que j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être même à parler.

Je sens le regard pesant de Tobias sur moi. Je sais ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a vu que je respirait de mieux en mieux. De l'espoir.

Je me concentre sur mes paupières. Il faut que je retrouve la sensation de mes paupières qui s'ouvrent et se referment. J'essaie de défier cette force qui m'empêche d'ouvrir ce volet, volet cachant le monde extérieur de ma vue.

J'y suis presque... Ça y est. J'arrive à reprendre contact avec mes paupières qui, doucement, s'ouvrent.

Je le vois enfin. Tobias. Il est là et me sourit. Il ne me dit rien et ne parait même pas suprit. Il ne va pas chercher les autres, ne montre pas ses sentiments. Je le vois juste sourire et ça me réchauffe le coeur.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

J'aimerai pouvoir lui parler. En suis-je capable? J'essaie.

- Hey.

Victoire. Il faut arriver à dire de plus longues phrases, maintenant. Je me lance. De toute façon, devant lui, je n'aurai pas l'air d'une imbécile, quoique je fasse. Son regard me rend forte et fière.

- Comment vas-tu? lui demandé-je.

Finalement, je n'aurais pas l'air d'une imbécile. Tant mieux.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non? Me répond-il.

Je souris. Seuls les muscles de mon visage arrivent à bouger. Les autres sont figés, tels des pierres.

- Je ne crois pas. C'est toujours plus dur d'avoir affaire à un demi-cadavre plutôt que d'être un demi-cadavre.

Il rit. Tris, un point.

- Tu étais un magnifique demi-cadavre, alors.

Et lui un magnifique observateur de demi-cadavre.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

- Trois jours. Un petit coma.

- Et Uriah? Toujours pas réveillé?

- Non. Il ne le sera jamais, Tris. Christina, Cara, Matthew, Amar et moi avons amené sa mère et son frère à son chevet. On le débranche fin de la semaine.

Je soupire. Pourquoi certains ont-ils la chance de choisir s'ils veulent vivre ou mourir et d'autres pas? Peut-être qu'il a préféré mourir, rejoindre les gens qu'il aimait et qui vivait déjà trop loin de notre monde pour que ce soit supportable pour lui. Un peu comme moi avec mes parents. Peut-être n'avait-il personne pour qui il voulait se battre. Ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas envie, tout simplement.

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Tobias passe son pouce dessus et me regarde.

- Tris...

- C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi Dame Nature m'a-t-elle sauvée moi et pas lui...? J'aurais préféré qu'elle fasse l'inverse.

- Tris, si tu es restée, c'est pour une raison. Ne joue pas les Altruistes. Peut-être n'avait-il plus rien à faire ici, lui. Pourquoi es-tu restée? Quelle est cette raison de vivre? Sans vouloir être indiscret.

- Toi.

Je retrouve l'usage de mes bras et de mes mains. Je l'attire à moi et je colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Il me prend dans son étreinte et descend sa bouche dans mon cou. Je retiens un soupire et blottis ma tête dans sa nuque, respirant cette odeur de vent, de chaleur, de nature. Son odeur. J'aimerai que le temps s'arrête, juste pour nous.

(Point de vue de Tobias)

- Tobias? Tu parles seul maintenant? L'amour nous fait faire de drôle de choses...

Cara vient de passer la tête par la porte et s'arrête lorsqu'elle nous voit en train de nous embrasser.

- Oh... Je vais vous laisser. Puis-je annoncer la nouvelle aux autres?

Je fais oui de la tête et lui fait signe de sortir. Cara s'exécute et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle retourne le panneau "Entrez" pour laisser apparaitre la face "Ne pas entrer". Caleb s'approche d'elle.

- Alors? Du nouveau?

- Elle est réveillée. Mais pour le moment, c'est Tobias qui profite. On aura notre tour plus tard, laissons-les un peu.

- C'est ma soeur...

- Et sa petite amie.

CHAPITRE CINQUANTE ET UN

(Point de vue de Tobias)

SIX MOIS se sont écoulés depuis le réveil de Tris et, d'après le diagnostic des médecins, elle devrait sortir de l'infirmerie ce soir. En attendant, Johanna Reyes et moi avons un rendez-vous dans le secteur des Fraternels pour faire le point sur nos deux villes. Fin de la semaine, je devrai aller chercher Evelynn devant la cloture. Pour le moment, elle logera dans le Bureau. Il faudra commencer à lui trouver un appartement lorsque les choses deviendront plus claires pour tout le monde.

Nous sommes déjà en train de faire le ménage dans la Marge, espérant ainsi pouvoir en faire un quartier habitable et sécurisé. Pour ce qui est du Bureau, il restera un Bureau mais cette fois-ci, n'aura plus la même utilité. Ce sera le Bureau des Démocrates du pays. Peut-être arriverons-nous à reconstruire l'Etat et à régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire de Guerre de la Pureté. Je me doute que cela ne se fera pas en quelques mois mais plutôt en plusieurs années... Mais une chose est sûre, maintenant que Jeanine Matthews est morte, que les membres du Bureau sont réinitialisés et que Tris est hors de danger, tout ira pour le mieux. Oui, avec Tris à mes côtés, tout ne peut que mieux aller.

- Bonjour, Tobias. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

- De même, Johanna. Alors? Comment est la situation à Chicago?

- Chicago? me répond-elle d'un air étonné.

J'oublie parfois que les habitants de la ville ne connaissent pas son nom.

- Pardon, Chicago est le nom attribué à notre ville. C'est une implantation en fait et...

Je m'arrête. Je ne devrais pas lui raconter tout ça. Pas sans Tris. Elle a fait une grosse partie du travail et j'estime donc qu'elle doit être avec moi lorsque sera venu le temps de révéler aux gens de la ville tout ce que nous savons.

- Et...? m'encourage Johanna.

- Et je crois que j'en ai trop dit pour le moment, répondé-je. Vous m'excuserez, Johanna, mais ce sujet n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici aujourd'hui.

Elle hoche la tête. J'admire beaucoup cette femme, malgré tous les torts qu'elle à causés pendant la guerre contre Jeanine.

- Bien alors, je vais commencer. Pour ce qui est de la ville, depuis la soumission de Evelynn nous commençons à reprendre pieds. Les sans-factions ont accepté de contribuer un minimum dans les réparations mais ceux qui se mobilisent le plus sont, sans aucune surprise,...

- Les Altruistes, enchainé-je. Vous m'étonnez, Johanna.

- N'est-ce pas. Et de votre côté?

Je soupire. Je n'avais jamais pensé à la façon dont j'allais lui présenter les choses.

- Et bien, je dirais que la situation est plus ou moins tout aussi favorable. Nous essayons de sécuriser un maximum les lieux qui ne l'étaient pas pour les rendre "habitables" et nous arrangeons du mieux que nous pouvons les choses. Les personnes qui ont subi le sérum de réinitialisation sont un peu perdues mais nous sont très utiles. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'un groupe imposant de personnes qui savent parfaitement agir et qui, étant donné qu'ils ne connaissent pas la raison de toute cette mobilisation, le fait sans demander plus d'explications.

- C'est cruel ce que vous faites! J'appelle ça de l'esclavage!

Je soupire. Johanna a encore beaucoup de réactions de fraternels, malgré tous ses efforts pour les dissimuler.

- Ce n'est pas de l'esclavage, juste une sorte de... profit.

- Profiter de l'ignorence des autres est ignoble! Dans notre ville, ou Chicago comme vous dites, ce genre de crime serait puni très sévèrement.

- Vous voulez dire dans votre faction, Johanna. J'ai vécu tout comme vous dans cette ville et, qui plus est, mon père y était politicien. Vous pensez que j'en sais des choses sur la manière dont sont châtiés les crimes. En l'occurance, ce genre de crimes ne l'est pas ou du moins, très peu.

- Je ne suis plus une fraternelle, Tobias. Je suis une femme à part entière. Érudite, Audacieuse, Altruiste, Fraternelle et Sincère. Je ne pense plus comme le faisait autrefois ma faction.

- J'ai encore du mal à le croire. Vous savez, on aura beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour refouler nos origines, cela ne servira à rien. Et pour ce qui est de votre soi-disant appartenance à toutes les factions, j'ai encore du mal à vous croire au niveau des Audacieux.

Je pars.

(Point de vue de Tris)

- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça? demandé-je. Tobias... Vraiment, tu ne crois pas que la situation est assez difficile comme ça? Au lieu de nous attirer les foudres de Johanna, il faudrait la soutenir, essayer de renouer les liens qui nous unissaient autrefois. Tu ne crois pas?

- Mmh...

- Tobias...

Je me redresse un peu. Nous sommes à l'infirmerie. Dans quelques heures, je vais pouvoir la quitter, enfin. Il est venu me dire comment s'était passée l'entrevue avec Johanna. Apparemment, pas très bien.

- Je t'en prie, Tobias. Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça.

- Comment?

- Et bien quand tu cloues le bec des gens de cette manière. Tu ressembles à... Non, laisse.

- A qui?

J'hésite.

- A Peter.

Il encaisse le coup sans broncher. Du moins, d'après ce que je vois. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et carresse son visage.

- Hey, le prends pas comme ça. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu lui ressembles... Tobias, je t'en prie.

Il se lève, va vers la porte et disparait. Mais qu'elle idiote je fais!

- TOBIAS!

Je le vois qui passe la tête par la porte et qui me regarde. Il me fixe d'un regard tellement pesant que ça me rend malade.

- Je sais, Tris... Je reviendrai tout à l'heure, d'accord? Juste un peu avant que les médecins te fassent quitter l'infirmerie.

- OK.

Il vient vers moi, se penche au-dessus de mon lit et m'embrasse.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui répondé-je.

(Point de vue de Tris)

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Prior. Vous êtes prête à sortir?

- Je n'attends que ça! M'exlamé-je avec un peu trop d'entrain.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons procéder au check-up de sortie. Si les médecins donnent leur feu vert, alors vous pourrez quitter les lieux, nous espérons pour de bon. Pas que nous ne vous apprécions pas, mais il est toujours mieux de ne pas faire de séjours trop réguliers à l'infirmerie. Vous savez, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en sortir. Peu de personnes arrivent à survivre après avoir été touchées par deux balles, en plus dans la poitrine.

- J'arrive trop tard?

Tobias apparait essouflé. On dirait qu'il a couru.

- Non, je vais d'abord passer un check-up pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Si les médecins valident, alors je pourrai enfin sortir.

- Tant mieux. Je compte bien en profiter, répond-il.

Le médecin sourit et va chercher mon dossier médical sur le bord de mon lit. Il l'ouvre, en sort deux radiographies et les examine à la lumière du jour.

- On va d'abord vérifier votre clavicule. Avez-vous encore mal, mademoiselle Prior?

- Non, plus trop.

Il s'approche de moi, se baisse et place sa main sur le haut de mon épaule. Il exerce une pression et, tout de suite, je sens la douleur qui m'assaille et qui se répand dans tout mon buste.

- A voir votre tête, ça fait mal. Je vais voir s'il faut encore garder votre épaule en observation ou si un peu de pommade suffira tous les jours. Venez, nous allons faire une radio. Après, un scanner et puis un bilan général.

Il m'enmène dans une salle adjointe. J'envoie un baiser volant à Tobias, lui faisant signe de m'attendre là. Il me rend mon baiser et s'assied sur mon lit.

(Point de vue de Tobias)

Les secondes deviennent des minutes qui elles-mêmes deviennent des heures. Le temps passe et Tris n'est toujours pas là. Je parle trop vite, la voilà qui franchit la porte, le visage rayonnant.

- Alors?

- Alors je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas fait mes affaires, Monsieur Eaton.

Je la sers dans mes bras. Enfin, elle va pouvoir quitter ce lieu sur lequel plane l'odeur de la mort, du sang et de la saleté.

Nous faisons ses affaires plus vite que nous les avions déballées à son arrivée. Un au revoir aux infirmières, aux médecins, aux autres patients et enfin la liberté. Je n'étais peut-être pas coincé dans un lit d'hôpital, moi, mais la voir confinée dans cet endroit alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à bouger était un vrai supplice!

- Alors, on commence par quoi? Faire sauter les toitures?

- C'était vraiment si long que ça?

Bien sûr que ce l'était...

Elle rit et me regarde. Elle a de très beaux yeux. Mais il y règne un sentiment qui n'y était pas avant: la culpabilité. Avant que Will meurt, avant que ses parents meurent, avant d'avoir perdu Tori. Avant tout ça. Avant David et sa balle... Cette balle qui a failli me l'enlever à tout jamais. Et là, je me rend compte qu'il est toujours là, lui. Que l'assassin de ma petite amie est toujours en vie! Je ne peux le lui permettre.

- Tris, je t'aide à défaire tes affaires mais après je vais devoir te laisser.

- Tu as quelque chose d'important à faire? De plus important que de rester avec moi?

Je réfléchis. Être avec elle est la plus belle chose que je puisse faire au monde. Je me sens si bien en sa présence. Mais David a commis un crime. Un crime qui aurait pu me retirer ces quelques instants de bonheur à ses côtés. Je dois l'éliminer.

- Oui... En quelques sortes.

- Suis-je trop indiscrète de te demander ce que c'est?

- Malheureusement pour toi, oui. Mais rien que tu pourrais regretter ou qui pourrait nuire à qui que ce soit.

Elle ne répond rien. Tant mieux. Je suis à court d'argument. On défait sa valise et je m'assied à côté d'elle sur le lit qu'elle occupe dans le dortoir. Elle ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sort un carnet et un crayon. Comme un petit enfant, elle dessine évasivement des cercles qui s'enmêlent et s'entremêlent. Je lui prends le crayon des mains et la serre dans mes bras.

- Tobias...

- Chut... Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

- Tobias, je le sais. On en a déjà discuté des millions de fois.

- Non. Pas assez, pour moi.

Elle se laisse aller à mon étreinte et passe ses bras délicats autour de ma taille. Je sens son coeur qui bat tout contre moi. Quel son merveilleux. Je la relâche et la regarde tendrement.

- Il faut que j'y aille, lui dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

(Point de vue de Tris)

Il se dirige vers la porte. Je passe devant lui et m'appuie contre cette barrière de bois qui le sépare du dehors.

- Non.

- Comment ça "non"?

- Tu n'iras nulle part. Pas tant que je ne saurais pas où est-ce que tu vas.

Silence. Il n'osera pas me faire de mal ou même me retirer de son passage de force. Il est comme ça, Tobias. Et j'ai cet avantage qu'il m'aime trop pour oser quoique ce soit sur moi.

- Tris, s'il te plait..., me demande-t-il sur un ton suppliant.

- Non!

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire bouger moi-même...

- Tu n'oseras pas.

J'ai raison et je peux le lire sur son visage. Sa machoire qui se contracte, ses yeux qui se plissent, les petites ridules de son front qui se forment petit à petit. Il vieillit en quelques secondes. Je relâche les muscles un court instant. Une grossière erreur. Tobias le voit et en profite pour me prendre doucement dans ses bras et me déposer sur mon lit.

- Toi, tu restes ici. Je reviens.

- Je veux savoir, Tobias.

- Très bien. Je trouve simplement qu'un criminel n'a pas le droit de vivre.

Sur ce, il me laisse là, bras ballant prenant soin de refermer délicatement la porte derrière lui.

(Point de vue de Tobias)

-David?

- Oui?

- Bonjour David, c'est Tobias.

- Tobias qui?

- Peu importe. Vous ne me reconnaitrez quand même pas. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire David, ou plutôt à vous faire goûter.

Il ouvre la porte de sa cellule. Les gardiens m'ont donné l'autorisation de 15 minutes de visite. J'ai 15 minutes pour agir. Avec moi, le sérum qui lui fera retrouver la mémoire. Ainsi, il saura pourquoi il doit mourir.

- Tenez, David. Buvez ceci.

Il ne bronche pas et ne demande pas plus d'explication. Il se contente de boire le sérum. Alors, tout se bouscule dans sa tête.

- Tobias? Que fais-tu ici?

- Je viens rendre justice à quelqu'un, David.

- Tu aurais besoin de mon aide, par hasard?

J'inspire et j'expire brutalement. Quel homme méprisant.

- Exactement. Mais pas comme vous le croyez, en fait.

- Ah... Et qui est cette personne?

- David, avez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans votre vie, blessé quelqu'un?

Il me regarde l'air abbatu. Il sait. Il sait à quoi je veux en venir mais ne le montre pas ou du moins, essaye de ne pas me le montrer.

- Non, je ne pense pas...

- Vous mentez.

L'air paniqé. Il a l'air paniqué.

- Blessé, vous dites? Ah, j'avais mal entendu. Oui, sûrement. Dans ma folle jeunesse, vous devez sûrement savoir de quoi je parle.

Je ris d'un rire faussement offensé.

- Vous connaissez la différence entre blesser et tuer?!

- Oui, évidemment. Pour qui me prenez-vous? Je ne suis pas un ignare.

- Non, mais vous êtes un assassin. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Bizarrement, vous ne me demandez pas de nouvelles de Tris...

Il déglutit et scrute le lieu dans lequel il se trouve. Il a compris, il comprend.

- Je vous disais que je devais rendre justice, David. Mais savez-vous seulement à qui?

- Je dois vous avouez que je suis un peu perdu...

- Soyez-le... Pour Tris, je dois le faire.

Je sors le pistolet de ma poche et l'appuye sur sa tempe.

- Mais enfin, que fais-tu, Tobias?! Tu es fou!

- C'est vous qui l'êtes.

- Mais... Est-elle morte?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas!

- Si! Si elle ne l'est pas, tue-moi. Si, au contraire, elle vit toujours, je préfère que tu laisse le Bureau décider de mon sort.

- Vous dites ça parce que c'était vous le Bureau. À vous de décider du sort des autres. Et vous pensiez pouvoir vous épargner. Mais vous avez tort! Il n'y a plus de Bureau. Vous connaissez les effets du sérum de réinitialisation, non?

Sa paleur est effrayante, cadavérique. Et contraste tellement bien avec mon visage rouge sous la colère.

- Tobias!

Je me retourne et voit Tris dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Elle est donc là..., murmure David, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

(Point de vue de Tris)

J'analyse rapidement la situation devant laquelle je me trouve. Tobias tenant David fermement par le col, le canon d'un pistolet sur la tempe de l'homme. Une rage bout en moi. Une rage aveuglante. Je m'approche de Tobias, pose un bras sur son épaule, m'empare du pistolet et le pose à mon tour sur la tempe de David. Mais je ne suis pas une assassin. J'ai envie de le faire, mais je ne peux pas. Alors, je me contente de sourire et de le sortir de la cellule, suivie par Tobias. Les gardes veulent m'en empêcher mais, d'un bref coup de coude dans le ventre, ils tombent à mes pieds et disparaissent de la liste des obstacles sur mon passage.

Tobias, lui, ne dit rien. Il en serait incapable, de toute façon. Je vais vers les appartements de Matthew, le nouveau dirigeant du gouvernement provisoire. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. Il lève la tête vers moi et son sourire, à ma vue, se transforme en stupéfaction.

- Béatrice, ravi que tu ailles mieux... Par contre, lui... Il n'a pas l'air d'être au top de sa forme, dit-il en pointant David du doigt.

- Tobias, tu lui as fait quoi au juste?

- Sérum de mémoire. Il sait tout.

- Tant mieux. Il saura mieux apprécier son exécution.

- Son exécution?! Vous voulez rire? Nous n'avons pas fini d'étudier son dossier!

Je soupire, lasse.

- Matthew... Au diable son dossier, il doit être exécuter! Maintenant!

- Mais, Béatrice,...

- STOP! MAINTENANT! C'EST SUR QUI QU'IL A TIRÉ? MOI, NON?! ALORS C'EST MOI QUI DÉCIDERAI DE SON SORT! ET J'ENMERDE LA JUSTICE! JE VEUX LA VRAIE JUSTICE!

Impuissant face à ma réaction explosive, Matthew attrape David à son tour et nous enmène en salle d'exécution. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde est réuni ici, autour de celui qui ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.

- Nous sommes ici pour apaiser un lourd traumatisme vécu il y a peu par plusieurs personnes ici présentes. Mademoiselle Béatrice Nathalie Prior, pour avoir été cible de cet homme. Monsieur Tobias Marcus Eaton, pour avoir été profondément touché par cet incident ainsi que l'ont été tous les proches de Mademoiselle Prior. Face à l'impuissance et à la panique de ces gens, nous estimons qu'il est maintenant venu l'heure de procéder à la mise à mort de cet homme qui a ouvert des plaies irréparables dans le coeur de bon nombre d'entre nous.

Matthew se penche vers Caleb, lui demandant le sérum de mort. Celui-ci le lui tend et regarde Matthew ouvrir le flacon, remplir la seringue et me la tendre.

J'implore Tobias des yeux, lui demandant de le faire avec moi. Il s'approche, place sa main sur la mienne dans un geste qui se veut protecteur et me murmure:

- Je suis là... On y va ensemble à trois.

On s'approche du corps de David. L'aiguille s'enfonce de très peu dans son bras.

- Un, deux...

- Trois, terminé-je.

Et dans un dernier effort, comme une satisfaction, nous enfonçons l'aiguille.

EPILOGUE: 12 ans plus tard

- Emiliane! Tu vas ouvrir, ma chérie?

- Oui, oui, maman.

Emiliane Eaton descendit en hâte les escaliers pour aller ouvrir à sa grand-mère.

- Mamy!

- Emiliane! Comment tu vas, ma princesse?

- Bien, bien! Allez entre, mamy!

Tris descend à son tour les escalier, suivie de peu par son mari.

- Bonsoir, Evelyn! Bienvenue chez nous...

- Très jolie demeure, Béatrice. Vous avez fait un bon choix. Mais, vous êtes sûre que ce sont des jumeaux?! Pas que je m'en plaigne mais c'est tellement de travail...

- Sûre et certaine, Evelyn. Si nous montions? Le champagne est servi!

Tobias Eaton va vers sa mère et, la prenant dans ses bras, lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Je pense que tu seras une grand-mère hors pair. Il suffit de voir comme tu t'occupe merveilleusement bien d'Emiliane.

- Oh..., répondit Evelyn, gênée.

À l'étage, Emilian s'amusait, sur les genoux de sa maman, à parler à ses deux futurs petits frères ou soeurs, par l'intermédiaire du ventre de Tris.

Tobias leva son verre en direction des invités présents. Evelyn et Matthew, en couple. Caleb, Cara et leurs deux enfants. Christina et son mari, un dénomé Lucas. Sarah, la nouvelle voisine de la famille et enfin, Marcus qui avait, il y a peu, réussi à se faire excuser partiellement par son fils pour ses fautes du passé.

- À Tris et aux jumeaux ou jumelles!

- À vous, famille comblée!, Clama la voix de Cara.

Et c'est ainsi que, les mains portant leurs alliances respectives jointes, Tobias et Tris Eaton échangèrent un baiser passionné devant le regard admiratif de leur invités et celui, dégoûté, des enfants.

Tobias, Béatrice et Emiliane Eaton ont l'honneur de vous annoncer la naissance des nouvelles recrues de leur famille:

Théo et Lucas, nés ce 10 juillet 2014 à 13h45 et 13h57.


End file.
